


Whatever We Fell Into

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no chance of him putting his foot in his mouth here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever We Fell Into

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "blond"

* * *

_blond_  
–adjective  
1.(of hair, skin, etc.) light-colored

* * *

It took him a while to figure out why it clicked with Winry. He'd always lamented his no-luck status with women, always ribbed the colonel for the easy way women seemed to take notice of him, and it seemed almost inconceivable to him that a woman like Winry, gorgeous and smart and funny and sensual, should even take notice of a no-frills schmuck like Havoc.

They'd only met up again at Roy's insistence, after the events in Central – "She won't see me, but I can't let her think she's been forgotten." – and he'd been caught entirely off guard at how simply things had fallen into place. She'd been easy to talk to, and the similarities in their background – both raised in the country, both helping out in the family business, both affected by deaths in the war – had helped smooth any bumps in their path.

He'd always admitted that part of his bad luck with women was an innate ability of his to inadvertently say the wrong thing at exactly the wrong time, and one advantage he had in his relationship with Winry was always knowing exactly which subjects to avoid.

This was how he found himself in this position: sitting tall in the middle of the Rockbell's kitchen, patiently watching Winry's serious eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, measuring one side against the other.

"You're hair is getting long," she'd frowned at him during dinner, and without complaint he'd dragged the chair into the middle of the room and watched as she'd collected a pair of scissors and a comb. It was just one on a list of things that he didn't talk about – why she preferred his hair short, and why she always complimented on how he looked in blue and why she never ever minded kissing him after a smoke.

He didn't mind, not at all. It was refreshing to him, to be in a relationship where he wasn't always in fear of putting his foot in his mouth. She was still running her fingers through his hair, but was distracted entirely from her work when she happened to glance down and make eye contact with him, laughing at the wounded puppy dog look he was giving her. Her hands still tangled in his hair, she dipped her head and pressed a swift kiss to his lips, and when her grip tightened he smiled against her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

They'd just clicked. There wasn't much reason to talk about it.

* * *


End file.
